cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
James Mason
James Mason (1909 - 1984) Film Deaths: *''I Met a Murderer'' (1939) [Mark Warrow]: Drowned after falling into the sea while fleeing from police. *''Secret Mission'' (1942) [Raoul de Carnot]: Shot to death by German soldiers while the squad is escaping from their sabotage mission. *''Man of Evil (Fanny by Gaslight)'' (1944) [Lord Manderstoke]: Shot to death in a duel with Stewart Granger. *''The Wicked Lady'' (1945) [Captain Jerry Jackson]: Shot to death by Margaret Lockwood when he confronts her for betraying him. (Thanks to Garrett) *''Odd Man Out (Gang War)'' (1947) [Johnny McQueen]: Shot to death (along with Kathleen Ryan) after being cornered by police, after Kathleen suicidally opens fire to force the police to shoot them. *''The Upturned Glass'' (1947) [Dr. Michael Joyce]: Commits suicide by jumping off of a cliff. *''The Reckless Moment'' (1949) [Martin Donnelly]: Fatally injured in a car crash, he dies shortly afterwards, living just long enough to "confess" and take the blame for a murder committed by Joan Bennett. *''One Way Street'' (1950) [Dr. Frank Matson]: Hit by a car while crossing the street to meet Marta Toren. *''The Desert Fox: The Story of Rommel (1951)'' [Field Marshal Erwin Rommel]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by taking a cyanide capsule; he is last seen driving away with the two generals who had brought him the capsule. (Thanks to Tony) *''Pandora and the Flying Dutchman'' (1951) [Hendrick van der Zee, the Flying Dutchman]: Plays a ghost who died many centuries ago; his spirit is put to rest when Ava Gardner willingly sacrifices her life for him. *''Botany Bay'' (1953) [Captain Paul Gilbert]: Killed in a battle with aborigines. *''Julius Caesar'' (1953) [Brutus]: Commits suicide by throwing himself onto his sword, while Edmund Purdom holds it steady. His body is shown again lying in his tent when Marlon Brando comes in to eulogize him. *''The Man Between'' (1953) [Ivo Kern]: Shot by East German police when he creates a distraction to enable Claire Bloom to cross the border. *''Prince Valiant (1954)'' [Sir Brack]: Stabbed in the chest at the end of the sword-fight with Robert Wagner. (Thanks to Harry) *''A Star Is Born'' (1954) [Norman Maine]: Commits suicide by drowning himself in the ocean. It's been a long time since I've seen this movie, but as I recall, I think we only saw him walking out into the sea, and did not see his body afterwards. *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' (1954) [Captain Nemo]: Shot in the back by marines when he was about to run inside his submarine. Dies shortly after opening his window to look at the sea. (Note: contary to the original site, the 1961 film The Myerious Island is Not a sequel to this film). (Thanks to Garrett) *''Lolita'' (1962) [Prof. Humbert Humbert]: Dies (offscreen) of a heart attack; his death is mentioned in the on screen text at the end of the movie.'' (Thanks to Harry)'' *''Torpedo Bay (Beta Som; Defi a Gibraltar; Finche dura la tempesta)'' (1962) [Captain Blayne]: Killed by Gabriele Ferzetti, though the plot synopsis I read did not provide any more specific details. *''The Fall of the Roman Empire'' (1964) [Timonides]: Killed (stabbed in chest with spear) while trying to stop the Roman soldiers from attacking a village. *''Genghis Khan (1965)'' [Kam Ling]: Dragged behind a horse after being tied up in a large sack. (Thanks to Brian) *''Lord Jim'' (1965) [Gentleman Brown]: Killed, along with Curd Jürgens when Peter O'Toole fires at them the ceremonial cannons stuffed with gold and jewels which they had come to steal. *''Cold Sweat (De la part des copains; L'Uomo dalle due ombre)'' (1970) [Ross]: Shot by Jean Topart during a fight with Charles Bronson; James later dies of his wound despite Liv Ullmann's efforts to save him. *''Kill! (Kill! Kill! Kill!)'' (1972) [Alan Hamilton]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with drug dealers in the jungle; the movie ends with a surreal image (presumably meant to represent James' dying thoughts) of everybody who had been killed in the movie jumping up and down in the middle of the jungle. *''Child's Play'' (1973) [Jerome Malley]: Commits suicide by jumping off the roof of the school building. *''The Mackintosh Man'' (1973) [Sir George Wheeler]: Shot repeatedly (along with Ian Bannen) by Dominique Sanda in a church, while Paul Newman looks on in shock. *''The Destructors (The Marseille Contract)'' (1974) [Jacques Brizard]: Shot to death by Anthony Quinn. *''Mandingo'' (1975) [Warren Maxwell]: Shot to death by one of his slaves when the slave tries to stop James and Perry King from killing Ken Norton. (Thanks to Robert) *''Cross of Iron (1977)'' [Oberst Brandt]: We see him leading his troops in a charge against the Russians and then the scene freeze frames which signifies his death. (Thanks to Brian). *''The Passage (1979)'' [Professor John Bergon]: Shot in the face by Malcolm McDowell. This turns out to be Malcolm's imagination as he is dying. *''The Water Babies'' (1978; animated/live-action) [Mr. Grimes/Killer Shark]: Playing a dual role in both the live-action and animated sequences, the "Killer Shark" is crushed to death, along with the Electric Eel (voiced by Bernard Cribbins), when the underwater cave/castle collapses. The live-action "Mr. Grimes" survives the movie. (Thanks to ND) TV Deaths: *''Frankenstein: The True Story'' (1973 TV) [Dr. John Polidori]: Struck by lightning (instantly turning him into a charred skeleton) after Michael Sarrazin ties him to the ship's mast and pulls him up it with a flagrope during a lightning storm. *''Great Expectations'' (1974 TV) [Magwich]: Killed in an accident. *'[[Salem's Lot (1979 miniseries)|''Salem's Lot (1979 miniseries)]]' [''Richard Straker]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by David Soul. (Thanks to Jesse) Gallery 20000-leagues-disneyscreencaps.com-14195.jpg|James Mason in 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea. Kathleenryan.jpg|James Mason with Kathleen Ryan in 'Odd Man Out' (1). Them lying dead in 'Odd Man Out' (2). Notable Connections: *Ex-Mr. Pamela Mason *Mr. Clarissa Kaye-Mason *Father of Portland Mason and Morgan Mason (producer) Category:Actors Category:British actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1909 Births Category:1984 Deaths Category:Heart attack victims Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by dragging Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by lightning Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Martial artists Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Actors who died in Charles Dickens Films Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in Stanley Kubrick Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Actors who died in Sidney Lumet Movies Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in John Huston Movies Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in William Friedkin Movies Category:Musical Stars Category:Actors who died in Sam Peckinpah Movies